Molded articles, such as audio and high density information records and the like, are manufactured by molding a plastic composition between a pair of mold halves which have formed in their molding surfaces a negative pattern corresponding to the shape of the desired molded article. A charge of a plastic molding composition, which is somewhat in excess of that actually required to mold the article, is used to insure that the molded article will be free of voids and low density areas. During the molding of the article, the excess amount of the plastic composition is forced out from between the molds and forms a ring of material referred to as flash about the outer edge of the article. The molded article, with the flash still attached, is removed from the molds and the flash is then trimmed from the article.
When a large number of molded articles are to be produced, they are generally molded with an automated molding press which includes a molding station and a flash trimming station. A charge of a plastic composition placed between a pair of molds mounted in the molding station is pressed into the desired configuration. The resulting molded article is then transferred to the flash trimming station for removal of the flash. Each of the steps in the automated molding process generally take place simultaneously, that is, while one article is being molded, another article is being trimmed. In the operation of an automated molding press, it is important that there be a precisely timed and accurate transfer of in-process parts. Considerable problems in timing and accurate transfer are, however, encountered with automated molding presses, many of which can be traced directly or indirectly to the apparatus used to transfer untrimmed molded articles from the molding station to the flash trimming station. Non-uniform flash, a problem normally caused by the molding process per se, or by the transfer apparatus, or a combination of both, can, for example, cause considerable problems in trimming the flash from the molded article when the cutter blade of the flash trimming station is brought into contact with the flash. The problems include breakouts, edge cracking, and the like.
What would be highly advantageous would be a transfer apparatus for an automated molding press which would result in a uniformly-shaped flash; would securely hold an untrimmed article during transfer from the molding station to the flash trimming station; and would accurately position the article on the flash trimming station.